


love

by rintintin20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, and probably angst sorry, but there will be smut in the future, this is mostly cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rintintin20/pseuds/rintintin20
Summary: The most important moments in your relationship with Poe Dameron. Modern.





	1. trying to walk on ice

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a series based on a list of 64 sensory prompts by heir-to-the-diamond-throne on Tumblr and I wasn't sure if I'd post it. Then I saw Life Itself and it was so sad, and I needed to write something sweet! So I started posting it on Tumblr and I decided to post it here <3

You were really stupid to have been so sure of yourself.

 _I can carry it all in one trip_ , your lazy, in-a-hurry mind had suggested.

Now you were staring across an icy parking lot with four full grocery bags in your arms, wondering if your car slid to that super far spot or you had been delusional when you thought you parked close to the building.

You had to do this, though. You couldn’t just walk back into the store and get a cart to put your bags in.

Well, you could, but your natural pride wouldn’t allow it.

So you put one foot in front of the other, carefully skirting around patches of ice. Why did it seem like you weren’t getting any closer to your car?

You came to some ice so large that it stretched from one row of spaces all the way to the row across from it. Your options were to turn to the right or the left and take a very long way around while trying not to step on many patches of ice, or try to make your way across and hope the tread on your boots was enough to get you to your vehicle, which seemed closer now.

You took a more tentative step, planting your foot firmly on the shiny surface.

Then you moved your other foot.

A smile came to your face as you stood perfectly still.

But, with only ice under you, you took another step and your feet immediately went out from under you. Your grocery bags went flying — much like you at the moment — and,  _ow_ , your tailbone was going to be hurting for a few days.

“Whoa! Are you okay?” Quick footsteps, then a slightly manly yelp as your handsome, wannabe hero landed on his ass right in front of you.

You blinked in surprise, watching him grimace and rub his hip. “Are  _you_  okay?”

“Yeah, I—” He looked at you and himself, pausing, before he started to laugh.

It was such a genuine laugh that your lips twitched into a smile. A second passed and you were giggling loudly with him.

“That’s what I get for trying to be a hero, huh? Poe Dameron.”

He held his hand out and you told him your name as you shook it. “At least I’m not the only one to fall now.”

“Hey, that means I’m still a hero.” He had the sweetest grin, you noted as he stood and helped you to your feet. Your boots slid on the ice and he tightened his grip on your hands, meeting your gaze. “You good?”

“Yeah.” You moved off the ice and he didn’t let go until you were only standing on asphalt.

He followed, crouching down to start gathering your groceries.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that…” You were crouching with him immediately, tossing a couple boxes into a bag.

“Don’t worry about it.” He took two of the bags in his arms and straightened up. “Which way to your car?”

You opened your mouth to protest his chivalry, but decided against it at the look he gave you, which told you he wasn’t going to let you take all four bags. “This way.” You took the long route, stepping around ice as you lead him to your car. You balanced the two bags you had so you could unlock it, opening one of the back doors and leaning in to put the groceries on the seat.

You stepped aside to allow Poe to put the rest in, then he leaned an arm on the roof of the car and gave you a charming smile. “So, what does the hero get?”

He was handsome and it would be shameful of you to offer yourself. Only because you didn’t know him.

You reached into a bag, feeling a bunch of bananas and taking one off, holding it out to him. “Potassium.”

“Thanks.” He took it, chuckling. “I  _probably_  don’t get enough anyway. You probably want me to leave you alone, but stay safe, okay?” He started to back away. “Don’t slip without me.”

You wouldn’t have minded if he stayed and you both lived in the grocery store parking lot; a strange fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless.

He slipped on some ice and quickly stumbled off of it, giving you a thumbs up before he walked off, leaving you giggling again.


	2. the feel of fingers brushing together by accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y/N! You survived the ice!“ His smile was teasing, but his eyes seemed pleased to see you.
> 
> "Yeah. It was easy once I stopped walking on it.” What kind of response was that? A stupid one.

Your heels clacked against the sidewalk as you swerved around people, giving quick ‘excuse me’s to those you had to shove past. You pushed open a large glass door and then your heels were echoing against tile; they were new, bought just for your current task, and you were nearly slipping.

You had two minutes. The elevator was up ahead and opening for whoever was walking in, and if you could get in before it shut, you would make it.

But your running was limited because you were in a pencil skirt, and the door was closing.

“Hold the elevator!” Your yell had everyone staring at you with varying looks of offense and surprise, which you ignored. The doors were just about to shut when a hand slammed between them, making the sensor go off so they slid open again, allowing you to run in with a slight stumble. “Thank you so much! I—” You hadn’t recognized the man from behind and now you stared. “ _Poe_?”

“Y/N! You survived the ice!” His smile was teasing, but his eyes seemed pleased to see you.

“Yeah. It was easy once I stopped walking on it.” What kind of response was that? A stupid one.

“What brings you here?” His eyes ran over you, pausing on where your skirt hugged and defined your thighs. “In  _that_?”

You smoothed a hand over one of your hips a bit self-consciously even though he looked appreciative rather than judgmental, your other arm holding a folder to your chest. “I have an interview. And if I get the job, I’ll do what I love  _and_  make a lot of money doing it.” Poe was practically a stranger, but you were so excited about the possibility and enjoyed having someone to tell.

He smiled at you. “Which floor?”

“Oh, right! I almost forgot.” Because the handsome man in the small space with you was very distracting. “Four, please.”

“Hey, I don’t even have to push a button. That’s where I’m headed.” He stepped back and you stood side by side as the elevator made its way up.

You shifted slightly as you adjusted to get a better grip on your folder, jumping when your fingers lightly touched Poe’s. It gave you that cliche electrical feeling, and he must have felt it, too, both of you sharing a slightly awkward smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I owe my friend lunch.”

“Ah.”

The elevator stopped and the door opened, and Poe let you get off before him.

You made your way to a secretary and told her who you were, going to a closed office door when she told you to head on in.

You knocked and noticed Poe was following you. “What are you doing?”

“My friend.” He nodded to the name on the door.

“Your  _friend_  is Leia Organa?”

“Yeah. Well, my parents’ friend first.”

“Speaking of friends, I’m not sure I can hire you if yours is this troublemaker.” Leia had opened the door and was standing there, watching you with an amused smirk.

You stared. “I…no, I was…”

“I’m kidding. Come in.” She stepped aside and you quickly walked in. “You’d better still be here in an hour, Poe.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

You watched Leia close the door, moving to sit down in front of a desk when she gestured for you to do so. “Should I not be friends with him?”

“I never said that.” There was something knowing about her smile.


	3. a perfectly brewed cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That’s amazing, Poe.“
> 
> "Yeah, I know a place.”
> 
> You looked at the cup, smiling. “Starbucks?”
> 
> “Starbucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are a couple of cuties <3

You sat down in your new chair, at your new desk, touching the keys on the keyboard of your new computer, and looking over all the new organizational products you purchased for your things.

It still didn’t feel like you’d really gotten the job, but there you were.

With the smile of a child who’d just been given dessert, you opened your box of belongings and began turn the desk into your own space; a little knick knack here and a picture of someone you loved there.

You nearly dropped your brightly colored stapler and a small potted plant when someone said, “Congrats on the new job!” It was Poe, giving you that sweet grin of his and holding two coffee cups.

“Poe?” You set the stapler to one side and the plant to the other. “How did you know I got the job?”

“Leia told me at lunch that you were perfect. So, I brought you some ‘congratulations’ tea, because I wanted to get you something and you seem like the type of person who would like tea.” He held out one of the cups. “If you don’t like it, feel free to throw it in the trash right in front of me, no hard feelings.”

You laughed softly, taking the cup from him. “I do like tea. Thank you…you really didn’t have to do that.” But it was very kind and, wow, you’d forgotten just how handsome he was. You pushed your thoughts aside, sipping the tea.

It was some sort of spiced variety, perfect for the chilly weather outside, and it was pleasantly warm. The flavors were wonderful going over your tongue and you felt the warm liquid travel its way down as you swallowed, humming in delight.

“That’s amazing, Poe.”

“Yeah, I know a place.”

You looked at the cup, smiling. “Starbucks?”

“Starbucks.”

“Well, thank you.” You looked down, biting your lip to keep from laughing. “Seriously, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” He was looking at you in this way that made you want to melt into the floor.

“Poe, stop distracting my employees.”

Leia had come out of her office and was standing by your desk, giving Poe a look that tried to be stern, but was mostly amused.

“Hey, she distracted me first.”

“I did not! I was just putting things on my desk and you came in.”

“Yeah, but you looked cute doing it.”

“ _Get out of here_ , Poe.” Leia was trying not to laugh, you were blushing, and Poe was grinning as he walked out.


	4. reflections in glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shook your head, moving forward to open the door and nearly stumbling again as your hands met air.
> 
> He had opened it for you.

It had been a long day and you were happy, but you were also tired. You shuffled out of the elevator slowly, dreaming of how wonderful it was going to be to lay in bed with some sort of delicious snack.

You paused when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the well-cleaned glass doors.

If you thought you  _felt_  tired, you hadn’t expected how you looked. The bags under your eyes were almost terrifying and there was definitely a ‘don’t-talk-to-me’ expression that you couldn’t change no matter how you tried to smile. How could a smile seem so angry?

There you were, making a fool of yourself as you stared and alternated between smiling and frowning, when a face popped up in front of yours. “Mother of—” You jumped back, stumbling in your heels slightly.

Poe. Of course. He waved, giving you a slightly sheepish smile.

You shook your head, moving forward to open the door and nearly stumbling again as your hands met air.

He had opened it for you.

The man’s kindness made your entire being feel squeezed, like seeing a puppy and not knowing how to formulate the way its cuteness brought you the purest joy.

You walked out and you were pretty sure you were smiling pleasantly now. “What are you doing here this time, Poe?”

“I’m asking you out.” He paused. “Shit, I should probably do it before I’m telling you I’m doing it, shouldn’t I? I had this all planned out.”

Your heart was already hammering in your chest because this astonishingly kind, gorgeous man was apparently about to ask you out.

“Okay. Let me try again?” He looked at you expectantly until you realized he actually wanted your permission and you nodded. “Y/N,” He took your hand, getting down on one knee. “Will you go out on a date with me?”

You stared and then started laughing so hard that you had to take hold of one of his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground with him. Tears were gathering in your eyes, and Poe was grinning up at you, well aware of the humor in his actions.

It took you a few moments to collect yourself. “Poe, you’re the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met. And if anyone else asked me out after meeting me, what, four times? I would absolutely say no. But…yeah. Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

There was something about him that told you that you would hate yourself if you didn’t go out with him.

He got to his feet, releasing your hand. “It’s gonna be laid back, you know? We can just have some 'get to know each other’ coffee. Or tea. But first, phones.” He took his phone from his pocket while you got yours out of your purse, handing them to each other to put the numbers in.

“I’m free on Saturday.” You gave his phone back as he did the same with yours.

“Awesome. I’ll text you the time and place?”

You backed away, nodding. “Sounds good. I’m gonna go home and sleep now.” With a wave, you turned and walked down the sidewalk.

Your phone buzzed as you were putting it back in your purse and you saw you had a text.

From someone with the interesting name of Poe 'Hot’ Dameron.

_You didn’t give me a fake number, right?_

You looked at him over your shoulder and he gave you a thumbs up. “Just checking!”

You continued walking, laughing.


	5. raindrops on eyelashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could one person be this dreamy?
> 
> “It was the most exhilarating day of my life, y'know?” Poe finished off his story with a bite of cake.
> 
> You thought his passion was beautiful and you wondered why someone so amazing was interested in you so quickly. “Why’d you ask me out, Poe?”
> 
> “Ah.” He shrugged. “'Cause you’re hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cutest little date <3

He’d been in the Air Force for six years before pursuing a degree in criminal justice, getting himself a job right out of college that almost constantly had him in the thick of the action, though things had been slow lately; hence why he could visit you. His parents were in the Air Force, too, and his dad had retired to a calm town in the southwest. His mom died when he was young, and your heart broke for the boy and then man without a mother, but Leia 'took damn good care’ of him to fill in some gaps. He loved space and flying, and cared a hell of a lot about helping anyone he could.

You learned all of this, of course, after he insisted that you tell him about yourself. Your family, your upbringing, your interests, why you chose your career.

He took in every word you said.

His own stories were so fascinating that you gazed at him intently, elbow on the table and chin resting in your hand, on your second cup of tea and your third piece of cake. You were okay with it since Poe — evidently a man who loved food — was on his fourth, and encouraged you to eat as much as you wanted.

How could one person be this dreamy?

“It was the most exhilarating day of my life, y'know?” Poe finished off his story with a bite of cake.

You thought his passion was beautiful and you wondered why someone so amazing was interested in you so quickly. “Why’d you ask me out, Poe?”

“Ah.” He shrugged. “'Cause you’re hot.”

You laughed, shaking your head at him. “Seriously.”

“Seriously? Okay, I can be serious.” He straightened up in his chair, looking at you. “I asked you out because…you laugh at me, and your laugh is so beautiful that it made me realize I wanna hear more of it. And…”

Your eyes had taken on a dreamy look, head sinking further against your hand. “And?”

“You seemed sweet, but sassy, and I wanted to get to know you. I’m really glad I did.”

“And?” You smiled sheepishly at the way you pushed for more when he didn’t seem to have any other reasons.

“And…you’re hot.” He shared in your laugh this time and then just watched you. “Why’d you say yes?”

“You make me laugh, and you’re very kind, and you’re so handsome, and I knew I’d hate myself if I denied you.” Maybe your response was a little too quick.

He grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. “Hey, you want another piece of cake? I’ll go get it for you.”

“No, no, I’m stuffed.” You saw the way he glanced at the bite of cake you had left. “You can have it.”

“Thanks.” He immediately grabbed it and tossed it into his mouth, humming in delight. “So, am I getting a second date or was this terrible?”

“Oh, it was.”

“Damn. I thought it was pretty good.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re getting a second date. Next Saturday?”

“Sounds perfect. It’s getting late, so how’s about I walk you to your car?”

Everything was paid for, so you nodded and grabbed your things, following him out of the coffee shop. You felt a wet drop on your arm and then on your nose. Looking up, a raindrop fell on your eyelashes and you quickly blinked it away.

“I think it’s raining.” Poe’s joking words were met with more consistent rain, steadily growing harder. “Whoa! Okay!” He took off his jacket and held it above your head to shield you from the water.

“You don’t have to—”

“Just run!”

“Okay!” You raced to your car with Poe by your side. You reached the driver’s door and fumbled through your purse for your keys, and he still held his jacket over you. Door unlocked, you yanked it open and practically dived inside.

Poe pulled his jacket over his already soaked shirt, looking at you with his wet hair falling into his eyes. “I’ll text you, huh?”

“Yes. Get out of here, it’s pouring!”

“Really? From where I’m standing, the sun is shining all over the place.”

“Oh, you’re cheesy, too. Go!”

“Alright, alright!”

You shut the door and started your car, looking in the rear-view mirror as Poe ran off, splashing in the occasional puddle.


	6. watching a meteor shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had never eaten astronaut ice cream or seen a meteor shower before, and Poe gave you both.
> 
> When you looked back at him, he was looking at you with a small smile. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched meteor showers for this lol

“Okay, open your eyes.”

You lowered your hands, your smile turning into a bemused expression. “Our surprise second date is to an air and space museum?”

“Yeah!” He grinned at you and it fell a little. “Alright, so it’s not getting flown to Italy just to get some pasta, but hey. It’s fun.”

“No, no, it’s great. I just…” You gestured to the blanket he had folded over his arm.

“Oh, right.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple tickets. “There’s a meteor shower at its peak tonight and the museum was selling tickets to let people watch on the roof. I figured it’d get pretty chilly, so…”

“—I love it, Poe.”

His grin brightened and he held out his arm, which you took as you walked into the museum, watching as he handed the tickets to someone.

“Can we get that astronaut ice cream?”

“Good thing we’re not in Italy, you little tourist.” He lead you further into the museum, turning in to the gift shop and grabbing a little package of freeze-dried ice cream off of an end cap. You were pulling your wallet out of your purse by the time he’d already paid for it himself. “My treat.”

You accepted the package from him, too flattered by his easy generosity to say much as you followed him up some stairs and to the roof.

“I’ve never had this ice cream before.” You sat next to him on the roof, tearing the plastic open. Inside was what could only be described as colorful, cracked foam wrapped in paper.

“I think I had it once, when I was, like, ten. My dad took me to a museum on his day off and I begged him for it.” He took a piece of chocolate ice cream and put it in his mouth, making a face. “Gotta say, does not have the same charm to my thirty-year-old tongue as it did to my ten-year-old tongue.”

You tilted your head, taking a small piece of the vanilla to taste. “It’s…interesting.” A breeze came through and you shivered, prompting Poe to unfold the blanket and wrap it around both of you. “Now we wait?”

“Now we wait.”

You leaned into him and spoke with him about anything that came to mind for a good while, and everyone began gasping when the meteors became visible, taking out their phones for pictures. You watched Poe for a moment, finding that he was even more gorgeous with eyes full of wonder. You looked at the sky.

You had never eaten astronaut ice cream or seen a meteor shower before, and Poe gave you both.

When you looked back at him, he was looking at you with a small smile. “What?”

“You’ve never done this before.”

“No.”

He turned to face you more, reaching up to touch your cheek. “I want to give you every beautiful thing you’ve never experienced.”

Your breath hitched and tears filled your eyes, and you leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Your lips lingered and your head moved to his shoulder after you pulled away, watching the sky.

Your relationship was moving terrifyingly fast, yet you weren’t even slightly afraid.


	7. A door closing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really was perfect.
> 
> “Thank you.” Damn, you did not have a lot of faith in men if you were thanking one for not pressuring you into having sex.

You glanced up at Poe every so often as he walked you down the hallway, towards your little apartment. He would see you out of the corner of his eye sometimes and give a smirk that had you blushing.

“So,” He stopped outside your apartment door — remembering the number after you told him before getting on the elevator — and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “It’s our third date—”

Your heart immediately began to sink, face falling. Poe had seemed so perfect that there had to be a fatal flaw, didn’t there? You should have known; he’d been flirtatious since the day you met him. He was bound to expect sex from you.

“—and I know there’s some dumb rule that you have to put out on the third date, and I don’t want you to think that, you know?” He shrugged. “You don’t have to invite me in for ‘coffee’, or 'dessert’, or whatever if you’re not ready.”

You stared.

He really was perfect.

“Thank you.” Damn, you did not have a lot of faith in men if you were thanking one for not pressuring you into having sex.

And you weren’t ready. Sleeping with Poe wasn’t going to be a one night thing — you hoped — which meant there were going to be a lot of emotions involved, and you weren’t ready to be that vulnerable, no matter how sweet he was.

There was  _one_  thing that your body, mind, heart, and soul were all urging you to do, though.

You moved closer, leaning up and pressing your lips to his. He kissed you back eagerly, but with control, allowing you to take the lead.

When you pulled away, his eyes were bright and he had a satisfied grin that flattered you with the way it silently complimented your kissing abilities.

He, too, had great kissing abilities; his lips were soft and his movements held an overwhelming tenderness like he genuinely cared. You were sure he did.

“Goodnight, Poe.” You straightened his jacket, looking into his eyes.

“Goodnight, Y/N.” He watched you move to your door, take out your keys, unlock it, and walk inside.

The door shut with a click and you pressed your back to it, wrapping your arms around yourself and smiling widely like a giddy teenager. If kissing him made you feel so head over heels, you couldn’t imagine what it would be like when you invited him in for 'coffee’, or 'dessert’, or whatever.

On the other side of the door, Poe was still staring. Then he looked up to the heavens and whispered, “ _Fuck yeah_ ,” as he walked back to the elevator.


End file.
